696
Barnabas and Willie continue their search for David and Amy. Synopsis Teaser : Night over the great estate of Collinwood, a night different from all others, for Collinwood is deserted except for the evil spirits who freely roam the halls, still obsessed by the children who are a key to the ghost's mysterious actions. And in an old house on the estate, a governess checking her charges makes a horrifying discovery. At the Old House, Maggie Evans races downstairs screaming David and Amy's names. She is holding an old fashion telephone in her hands. Barnabas greets her in the parlor and asks her to calm down. Maggie panics, citing that she cannot find the children anywhere. She tells Barnabas that the telephone is proof that the children are at Collinwood and still under Quentin's possession. Act I Maggie tells Barnabas that she believes Quentin brought the telephone over to the Old House since she left it in her room and Amy went back to get it, but could not find it (695). Barnabas deduces that Quentin communicates with the children through the telephone. He prepares to leave for Collinwood, but orders Maggie to stay at the Old House. Meanwhile, Amy creeps through the West Wing of Collinwood looking for David. She calls out to him, asking why he ran away. Suddenly, the ghost of Quentin Collins appears before her. Amy asks him if he caused David to run away. Quentin nods an affirmation. Amy grows scared and tries to leave, but the air fills with the sounds of music from the old gramophone. Quentin silently commands Amy to do his bidding. Barnabas gets Willie to go to Collinwood with him, but Willie complains that he is scared and no one should go back there. But Maggie convinces him to go with Barnabas. Meanwhile, Amy has gathered up a 19th century gown from a trunk and brought it downstairs. Quentin's spirit attends her and beckons her to be silent. Barnabas and Willie Loomis arrive at the front door of Collinwood and hear Amy speaking inside. At first, the doors appear bolted shut, but they abruptly spring open. When Barnabas and Willie enter the house, they do not find Amy because she is hiding behind one of the curtains in the drawing room. Act II The lights in the house suddenly go out, and Barnabas and Willie must use a flashlight to navigate through the darkness. Willie finds the old dress discarded upon the floor. He feels Quentin's presence all around him, and grows nervous. Barnabas and Willie hear Quentin's music as the lights come back on. There is no visible sign of Quentin Collins however. Barnabas and Willie go upstairs to continue their search. Alone at last, Amy comes out of her hiding spot. The ghost of Quentin appears to her again and commands her to bring Maggie Evans to Collinwood. Amy acquiesces and leaves. Meanwhile, Maggie is pacing in the Old House pacing and examining the antique telephone when she sees Amy appear in front of the parlor window, then runs away, luring Maggie to Collinwood. In the West Wing, Barnabas investigates the room outside Quentin's room. Convinced they are close, Barnabas instructs Willie to look for a secret passage, which Willie reminds Barnabas that he knows all of them and goes into hysterics just as Barnabas gets close to the hole to Quentin's room that has now been boarded up. Maggie chases Amy back to Collinwood, where she finds her sitting on the floor of the drawing room, humming. Maggie wants Amy to return to the Old House. Amy continues to act strangely, and she refuses to go with her, saying that she and David belong in Collinwood now. Meanwhile, the shadow of Quentin Collins comes down the foyer staircase. Maggie begins to sense Quentin's presence as he appears behind her. She demands that Quentin set David free, but he shakes his head and Maggie begins to scream. Her screams are heard in the upstairs room in the West Wing, by Barnabas and Willie. Act III Barnabas and Willie race downstairs only to find Amy calmly sitting at a table, drawing. Maggie is nowhere in sight. Amy says Maggie is gone now and as a result Quentin will set her free. She gives no indication as to Maggie's whereabouts. Barnabas has Willie take Amy back to the Old House while he continues his search for Maggie. Back at the Old House, Willie questions Amy about Maggie's whereabouts some more, but all she says is Maggie isn't anywhere. After being tormented by the ghostly laughter of Quentin Collins, Barnabas finds Maggie sewing in the Drawing room. She is wearing the blue 19th century dress, and her hair is styled in the fashion of the period. When he calls her by name she asks who he is and why he called her by that name. He tells her who they both are and ask about the children, but she is obviously confused. She tries to tell him who she is, but cannot remember. All of a sudden, Maggie lets out a blood-curdling shriek and falls to the floor. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Quentin's ghost) I will find them. Do you hear me? You won't have any of them. Not Maggie, not David, not Amy. I will take them from you! ---- : Amy: Maggie is not anywhere anymore. Anywhere at all. You'll see. ---- : Amy: You must know many interesting things about this house. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← John Karlen as Willie Loomis → * ← David Selby as Quentin Collins → * ← Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings → Background information and notes Production * John Karlen returns to the cast after an absence of 28 episodes. Story * Why don't Barnabas and Maggie go to the door of the Old House when he tells her not to go to Collinwood? Barnabas did not exit the Old House. Where did he go and why? Barnabas went down to the basement to get Willie to go with him. * The writer does not take into consideration how big Collinwood is supposed to be. How are Willie and Barnabas supposed to hear Maggie's scream if they are in the west wing? * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's ghost appears to Amy and Maggie. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Maggie: It's impossible; Barnabas: Somewhere in this house. * TIMELINE: Day 275 begins, and will end in 698. 2am at the end of the episode and at the start of the next. Bloopers and continuity errors * A spot-lamp can be seen reflected in the foyer mirror as Maggie enters Collinwood. * Someone coughs just before Willie speaks to Barnabas at the Old House. * Before Amy enters the storage room, a crew member can be seen ducking out of the shot. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 696 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 696 - House Hunters Gallery ( }}) 696m.jpg|Searching Collinwood 696r.jpg|Under Possession 696w.jpg|Period Costume 0696